


Tag, You're It

by Call_Me_Kiba



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Burns, Choking, Emotional Hurt, Eventual Happy Ending, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Heavy Angst, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Seizures, Spitroasting, Tags will be updated when Chapter two comes out, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Kiba/pseuds/Call_Me_Kiba
Summary: Running through the parking lotHe chased me and he wouldn't stopTag, you're it, tag, tag, you're itGrabbed my hand, pushed me downTook the words right out my mouthTag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	Tag, You're It

**Author's Note:**

> Here's that dark fic I've been neglecting lol. There will be a part two, but I won't update the tags until I figure out how I want it to go. But it will have a happy, bittersweet ending?

"Let him go!" Shiro struggled under the weight of the three clones holding him, watching as Kuron and four others manhandled Keith to his knees. Allura was successful in giving Shiro his own body, but his heart sank when she had told him that Keith went after the clone. Shiro knew how hard Keith had looked for him, how ragged he ran himself.

"Now, why would I do that?" Kuron smirked, kneeling next to Keith and yanking his head up by his hair. "He looks so pretty like this, doesn't he?"

Keith groaned, his eyelids fluttering open. He blinked once, twice, and his eyes darted between Shiro and the other clones. "Sh-Shiro…? Whas' happn'ng..?"

His voice slurred, sounding like creaking gravel. Bruises bloomed across his face, a burn slashed into his cheek. Shiro struggled harder.

"Keith, Keith, baby I'm here. You're gonna be ok." Shiro grit his teeth, sneering at Kuron. "Let him go, I swear to God-"

Kuron laughed, the clones laughed, and Keith just looked so confused and out of it. Blood dripped from an unseen wound on Keith's head.

"Shiro, Shiro, Shiro." Kuron slowly, so slowly, took the armor off of Keith. It spurred the Black Paladin into a more conscious state, and he started to struggle weakly. "Haven't you realized?"

One of the other clones took Kuron's spot at holding Keith by the hair until Kuron moved behind him, using his prosthetic to force Keith to his hands and knees.

"There's no god here."

"Shiro..?" Keith's eyes widened when Kuron tore into the bottom half of his flight suit, picking up his struggling as the clone forced himself between Keith's thighs. Kuron frowned, and slammed Keith's face into the metal floor. The Paladin slumped, blood pouring from the new wound on his forehead, eyes hazy and unfocused.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Shiro snarled, trying to kick his way out of the hold he was in. "Don't touch him! If you want to hurt someone, hurt me! Let Keith go!"

"But, you want to see him like this, don't you?" Kuron grinned, his flesh hand moving to tangle in Keith's hair and yank his head back. "Just shut up and watch, Shiro. I'm about to live your fantasy."

Shiro watched, horrified, as Kuron slipped his fingers between Keith's cheeks. Keith jolted a little, making a confused and upset sound as he tried to get away from the foreign touch.

"So tight, kitten." Kuron held Keith's hip with his prosthetic, bruising the skin underneath as he lined up his cock. "Am I really gonna be your first?"

"Stop! Stop, don't hurt him!" Shiro kicked at the clones holding him. "Please! Hurt me instead! Let Keith go, he doesn't-"

"Oh shut up." Kuron rubbed his cock against Keith's hole, chuckling when the Paladin groaned and tried to move away again. "Don't you remember talking to Adam about this? About this sick little fantasy of yours?"

Shiro grit his teeth, ignoring how he was already straining in his suit. He remembered the exact conversation Kuron was talking about, how Adam had called him a freak for wanting such a thing. But his time in the Arena had...strengthened the want for this, whatever he could call it. But not now, not like this, not when his relationship with Keith was so new and fragile already.

"Please, not him. Use me instead- just- not him-"

Kuron just grinned at him, moving himself and Keith more so Shiro had a perfect side view. The clone at Keith's head gripped him by the hair again, yanking his head up. Keith tried to get his hands under him to take the pressure off of his head, but he kept slipping from the blood on his hands.

"Smile pretty for me, kitten."

Kuron tightened his grip on Keith, and pistoned his hips forward, tearing a blood curdling shriek from Keith. The Paladin clawed at the metal beneath him, tearing his fingernails in his attempt to get away.

" _ Stop _ ! Let him go! He didn't do anything-" Shiro grunted when a fist connected to his stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"Fuck, he  _ is  _ tight." Kuron pushed until he was fully seated inside Keith, holding him tightly as he kicked. "Don't worry, Shiro. You'll get a turn when we're done with him."

Shiro felt his stomach turn when Kuron pulled back enough to see blood on his shaft, thrusting back into Keith at a brutal and violent pace. Keith continued to claw at the floor, legs flailing backward to try and dislodge Kuron.

Kuron only chuckled between grunts. "As much as I love your scream, kitten, how about we occupy that mouth of yours?"

The two clones at Keith's sides lifted their prosthetics to his mouth, shoving the metal fingers inside to keep it open. The clone holding Keith by the hair moved their suit just enough to pull their cock free, and shoved it down Keith's throat, cutting his screams off in a choked gurgling noise as he clawed at the clones thighs.

"Stop- stop! He can't- he can't breathe!" Shiro coughed, his struggles renewing as the grip on him tightened.

They ignored his pleas, their thrusts becoming more violent the more Keith struggled. The Paladin's eyes were wide and tear filled as he gagged on the cock forcing its way down his throat. He clawed uselessly at the clone, tearing at their suit and the skin of their thighs. The clone just laughed, slamming his hips into Keith's face until his nose started to bleed.

Shiro's protest ended on a gasp when one of the clones holding him reached down and pressed the heel of their palm into the growing bulge in his pants.

"See? We knew it. You  _ are  _ getting off on this."

He shook his head, getting an arm free to reach for Keith. The clones forced him back again, one holding him from behind with his arms behind his back. The other clone continued to palm at his crotch, grinning.

"St- stop-" Shiro gasped again when his dick was pulled free, half hard against his will. The clones turned enough to continue watching what was happening to Keith while they half heartedly pumped Shiro's dick in a loose fist.

Keith's arms eventually went limp, his eyes rolling back at the onslaught on his body. The clone at his mouth snarled, pressing into Keith's throat as far as they could. They pulled back, and Keith coughed and gagged as he tried to fill his lungs with air. Thick globs of come rolled down his chin as his throat worked and his chest shuddered.

"Awww, Kitten, you're making a mess." The clone chuckled, tapping his cock against Keith's cheek.

The Paladin shuddered, a broken whine leaving his throat when Kuron pressed his hips against Keith's ass, groaning as he emptied himself.

"Mmm, you've missed out on this, Shiro." Kuron leaned forward and licked at the burn on Keith's cheek. "He's such a good boy, so tight and warm inside."

Keith sobbed when the fingers were taken out of his mouth, and his gaze slid to where Shiro was sat. He didn't seem to notice how hard Shiro had become.

"Sh...Sh'ro…." Keith reached for him, limbs shaking. "H..h-help-"

Shiro sobbed, yanking an arm free to reach for Keith. "B-baby, it's ok. It's ok just- just hang on-"

The clones laughed, another one taking Kuron's place behind Keith as they buried themselves into him to the hilt, ripping another startled shriek from the Paladin.

"Yeah,  _ baby _ . It's ok." Kuron knelt next to Keith's head, activating his prosthetic. "It's all ok."

Kuron quickly grasped Keith's throat, searing his flesh and cutting off Keith's scream. The other clones seemed to take the hint, activating their prosthetics and pressing their burning hands to Keith's flesh.

" _ Stop it _ ! Stop hurting him! You'll kill him-!" Shiro finally kicked free from the clones holding him, grabbing the clone behind Keith and ripping them away from him. He gripped the back of the clone's head, slamming it into the metal floor until their face caved in. He went for Kuron next, freezing when the clone had Keith by his hair again, clawed hand going to curl around Keith's face.

"I wouldn't, if I were you." Kuron smirked, lifting Keith higher. "I did say you could get a turn, right? Well go ahead. Your  _ baby _ is all ready for you."

Shiro grit his teeth. "You're sick."

"No no,  _ we're  _ sick, Shiro." Kuron grinned, cutting into Keith's cheek. "Remember, I'm  _ you _ . You wanted this-"

"You are  _ not  _ me-"

"Either you take Kitten for a ride, or I will again."

Shiro inhaled, steeling himself, and knelt behind Keith. As carefully as he could, he gripped his already bruised and burnt hips, lining himself up.

"I'm sorry, baby…" Shiro gently slid in to the hilt, shuddering at how tight Keith was still. He dreamed of sex with Keith, of gently taking him apart and listening to the sounds he would make. This was far from his fantasies.

Keith twitched under him, barely making a sound, and looked back at Shiro. His ruined and burned throat silenced his voice, but Shiro could make out the heartbreaking 'I love you'. He pet at Keith's spine, trying his best to soothe his lover. He wanted to cry, to shield Keith away from all this. Instead, he reached down to grasp at his cock, only to find it soft. Of course Keith wasn't hard-

"Hnnnnngh- nnngh-" the noise Keith started making startled Shiro, even Kuron and the other clones.

"Keith? Keith, sunbeam-" Shiro pet the hair from Keith's forehead, gasping when his eyes rolled back and his body tensed. The seizure was intense, Keith's body thrashing under Shiro, his head bouncing off the metal floor until Shiro shoved his hands under him. The noise was awful, raspy and gurgling from the abuse done to Keith's throat. Eventually, the seizures stopped, and it left the Paladin twitching and gurgling on the floor.

Shiro felt rage take him over, and when he blinked the clones were dead around him, including Kuron. The facility was exploding around them, and he didn't think twice in scooping Keith up and leaping over the edge. Black caught them, where she came from Shiro wasn't sure, but he sobbed as he settled against the pilot's chair with Keith in his lap. He rocked him, trying to get the courage and strength to clean them both up. He never wanted this, he didn't-

A weak touch to his cheek shocked him out of his thoughts, and he looked down to see Keith looking up at him.

"F...found..you…" his voice rasped, broken and barely a whisper.

"Y- yeah, you...you found me, sunshine…" Shiro cried, petting Keith's hair as he continued to rock him. "You found me…"


End file.
